Souls Lost
by Lady lms
Summary: The Dark Gundam has slumbered too long and now has choosen it's new life force. (Gundam Wing/G gundam mix) Alternate Universe.
1. Default Chapter

Souls Lost.  
  
~ Disclaimer: Ok this story is a little cross over between Gundam Wing and G Gundam. I am trying to mix the characters so you'll see how it plays out. Also I am not an expert at either one (they are kinda confusing) but I will try to keep it to the story line as much as possible but it might end up in an alternate universe form. Sorry. . .I'll do my best! Oh and a big thank you to all the people who told me the names of the cells! You all are lifesavers!  
  
The dark Gundam lay hidden, buried and protected for centuries waiting for another sacrifices so that it could finish it's task of spreading destruction. It clouded the minds of many with GD cells. Soon is arose with flashing red eyes, choosing it's female life force. It could feel that she was close. . . 


	2. Ch 1

He could feel it was close. The earth under him throbbed with it's power making every nerve in his body tingle. He had become a slave to the GD cells, abiding by them as they poisoned his mind with thoughts of the dark gundam rising and him standing by it's side. This dream had tore through his brain ripping sense and critical thinking out of it's wrinkled surface.  
  
His eyes were glassy brown, glazed over and fixated on the ground before him. He foamed white bubbles at the corner of his mouth as he reached out his bent fingers to touch the blades of grass where the marking was burned. A warning marking burned red from this action as a way of communicating to the slave that he was to free the gundam from the depths of the ground. The slave understood.  
  
"What are you doing Kito!" cried a voice that tore the slave away from it's master. The slave then growled as a hazy figure became visible.  
  
The figure that had called was standing watching the slave hunched over near the burning marking understanding what he was trying to achieve. His thick hands clasped into a tight fist that made his bulky arms tense and bulge under his green tank top. His brown eyes darted from left to right taking in the scene as fast as possible so that the slave wouldn't catch him off guard as he analyzed. He stood firmly, Brown streaks of spiky hair hanging in the front of his face hiding his scowl that he was admitting to the hunched over slave.  
  
"Get away!" called the slave as he shuffled so that his back was facing the figure.  
  
The musty air ate up the silence between creating sound panels but the slave could be heard whispering to himself, stroking the ground like he was petting an animal. The only thing that burned through the thick islands of fog was the burning red color of the marking.  
  
"Kito get away from it." The figure tried again but he wouldn't listen.  
  
"You just want to steal the power away from me! It's mine! I will find the life force and have the power!" cried the slave as he whirled around and stood on his own two feet glaring through the musty fog. But the other figure had gone from the shadows of the fog.  
  
The slaves eyes darted from left to right trying to distinguish the fog from the objects but it was no use. He hunched back over to the marking when something him right on the shoulders and sent him flying backwards in a tumble.  
  
The slave shook his head and looked back to find that the figure who had been calling to him was now behind him still keeping his glare. "I told you it's mine!"  
  
"I am not after the power Kito! Don't you remember anything? I was trying to save you from this disease but you fought me claiming that you were it's servant!"  
  
The slaves anger rose as he took out his pistol that he had put in his pocket. As he raised from the ground he pointed the black front at the strange figure who didn't move on bit but started to smirk.  
  
"So your going to kill me with my own gun." He asked.  
  
"Maybe so, leave now I might not be forced to." The slave reasoned.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not!" the slave demanded cocking the gun.  
  
"I can't let you release that devil or sacrifice yourself to it." The figure replied as he rushed after the slave arms out.  
  
The slaves eyes grew wide and he shot at the strange man but he was faster. He had already had use his momentum to go head over heels and spring off his hands. While in the air he reached backwards and pulled out his own gun and landed just inches from the slave on one knee.  
  
"You just make this too easy." The slave laughed as he pulled the trigger but the strange man had already anticipated this. His leg that was underneath him had already swung out from under him and kicked the gun up in the air so that the shot ripped through the fog and the gun went toppling behind both of them.  
  
"No you make this too easy." The figure replied as he rolled back up onto his own feet and shot the slave right in the stomach. The slaves eyes rolled into the back of his skull and he flopped backwards.  
  
Soft rain started to fall to the earth bending each blade of grass to it's will. The marking that had once burned red now was sizzling and hissing at the rain as the neon red color faded and became brown powdered dirt. The strange figure looked at Kito who now had his red tongue lolling from his mouth.  
  
"Sleep well now, we need to get you help." He told Kito as he pulled a red feathered dart from his stomach and flung him over his shoulder. 


	3. Ch 2

Kito lay in bed with is eyes blind to all that was around him. His eyes were closed but his mouth opened from time to time to mumble a few words about the dark gundam but his body was limp from the tranquilizer.  
  
The man who had taken him from the grassy field watched over his brother closely but had fallen asleep in an orange chair. His head had nodded off to the side on his shoulder but he snapped back to attention when the doctor entered with a nurse.  
  
"Well Heero it seems to me that your brother is fine for the time being." The doctor replied stroking his gray pointy beard. His brown eyes were glassy while he looked over the white report that was held by his quivering hands.  
  
"Can you fix him though, that's all I want to know." Heero demanded blinking his eyes to adjust to the light.  
  
"I could have. . .but you did not bring him in early enough. I am truly sorry Heero but the cells have almost all of his body. It would take years to extract them."  
  
Heero looked to the floor in defeat, he knew that he had failed in saving his only family left. He felt ashamed but his body never shed a tear because he had never learned how. The feeling welling up inside of him was enormous and made his body quake with grief. "I had all the time in the world and I didn't save him." Heero reflected.  
  
"It happens to the best of us." The doctor comforted.  
  
"I don't want to be comforted by you! Leave!" Heero shouted.  
  
The doctor and nurse left and shut the door quietly to leave Heero in his chair holding his head.  
  
Her long blond hair was glossy in the sunlight and her blue eyes took in the sterile scene around her. Her red dress was tightly fitting but her blue coat covered her shoulders and came down to about her waist. Her heels were about the only thing that Heero saw at first was her red high heels that had blunt height.  
  
"Can I help you?" Heero asked lifting his head trying to hide his watery eyes.  
  
"Kito. . ." She whispered as she ignored Heero's question and fell to her knees at Kito's bed side.  
  
"Excuse me?" Heero asked politely but the girl had already thrown herself into a crying fit on Kito's bed. Her back spastically moved up and down as the knitted blanket muffled her sobs.  
  
"Kito you can't leave me, don't leave me like this." The girl begged into the bed.  
  
Heero just stood there very confused by the girl who had just walked in and started to sob over Kito. He somehow felt terrible that he couldn't help her but she was a stranger. Kito had a secret life, a life that Heero would never understand.  
  
"I'm sorry." The girl finally said standing up and sobbing.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero blurted out because that is the only thing that was on his mind.  
  
"Me? Oh. . .no one you need to know. How do you know Kito?"  
  
" He's my brother, who are you?" Heero answered getting angry.  
  
The girl clasped her hands together on her chest and looked to the floor, "He lied to me, he said you were dead."  
  
"Kito? What? Who are you!" Heero demanded  
  
"Tell me where you were while Kito was suffering." The girl demanded back.  
  
"I had not seen my brother in forever and decided to visit him but found him in a state of disarray so I tried to help him. He refused and fought me until he escaped. I just only found him."  
  
"They can't help him, I tried to but he seems to have forgotten who I am. He tried so hard to get to the dark Gundam. I will always hate myself for not being able to prolong this."  
  
"All I want to know who you are!" Heero broke in practically shacking her with his words.  
  
"Relena." She answered looking into Heero's eyes.  
  
"Heero." Heero answered back as they stood together looking at each other. Somehow in the warm sunlight they both seemed like they could have stood there forever.  
  
"Heero. . ." Kito moaned.  
  
"Kito!" Heero cried breaking the eye contact to lean down next to his brother.  
  
"I can't kill you. . .you're my own kin."  
  
"Kito?" Relena asked.  
  
"We were always the best of friends but now something darker has consumed me. Please. . .take my life. . .I cannot live in darkness forever." Kito softly said taking his brothers hand.  
  
"I can't kill you Kito, we can fight this." Heero reassured.  
  
"The only thing I ask is for you to protect Relena." Kito requested. "Now Hurry do it now."  
  
"K. . .ito." Rlena sobbed.  
  
Heero let go of his brother's hand and stood up, "It's for the best." He then took a needle and dipped it in some poison and walked back over to his brother.  
  
"Goodbye Heero." Kito whispered as Heero inserted the needle into his arm and pushed the fluid into his vain.  
  
"Goodbye brother." Heero whispered back as he set the needle on the nightstand and took Relena's arm and led her out into the hallway.  
  
"You. . .killed him?" Relena asked her eyes glassy and quavering with sorrow.  
  
"You want him to resurrect the dark Gundam? It's better this way. Besides he's my own brother and I am not crying so there is nothing to cry about. He's not suffering anymore and can be happy."  
  
"I just. . ." Relena stuttered but Heero just pulled her arm away from the door.  
  
Even if Heero didn't like to admit it, he was crying inside just like Relena. His brother, the only person who could ever understand him fully was now gone. It was the right thing but Heero did not like to sacrifice his own brother for it. Kito was one of the countless lives required to keep the Dark Gundam away from humanity. 


End file.
